ultrasfandomcom-20200214-history
Селтик: хроника
Celtic Glasgow - Glasgow Rangers - 1908/1909 Fans rioted at the end of the Old Firm match, setting fire to payboxes and ripping up the goalposts - all because a decision had been taken not to play any extra time. The SFA fined both clubs and decided to withhold the Cup. Celtic Glasgow - Glasgow Rangers - 02/01/1971 The Old Firm derby attracted enormous crowds and this game at Ibrox Stadium was no different. The match was heading for a goalless draw until Celtic scored with a minute to go, prompting a mass exodus of disappointed Rangers fans. Although Colin Stein scored for Rangers in the last minute for 1-1 draw, many Rangers supporters were still on their way out. But with so many fans leaving at the same time, the downward force pushed many people trying to get out to the stadium onto the ground. The momentum of the crowd meant that once people started to fall, there was no way of holding the mass of bodies back and 66 people lost their lives, with another 140 suffering injuries.// BBC Real Madrid - Celtic Glasgow ??/03/1980 Violent scuffles, created by Scottish, erupted in Madrid. Local police forces made 16 arrests. // Generation Supporter Celtic Glasgow - Glasgow Rangers ??/05/1980 Area intifada explosed inside the stadium and especially on the pitch. After these violent riots, it was forbidden to sell alcohol inside scottish football stadiums. // Generation Supporter Cliftonville - Celtic Glasgow - ??/08/1984 Scuffles between fans ofh both teams. Missiles were threw during the game and some damages were caused. About 50 people (40 policemen) were injured. // local newspaper Rapid Wien - Celtic Glasgow - 12/12/1984 - Match played in Manchester Two Celtic fans assaulted 2 Rapid players. The Rapid goalkeeper was boxed by a fans who came on the pitch. Another player, Pacult was also assaulted when he sent out of the pitch. One month after this incident, the 2 fans received a 13-months of jail condamnation.// local newspaper Celtic Glasgow - Glasgow Rangers - 02/05/1999 More than 100 people were arrested in Glasgow after Rangers beat their rivals Celtic 3-0. Celtic officials later said the supporters who disrupted the game and threw objects at the referee will be banned for life. // Soccer Fans Over 100 fans were arrested as Rangers clinched the league title at their rivals Celtics ground. A number of fans invaded the pitch during the match and the referee was hit by a coin which required him to receive treatment for a cut to the head. Running battles took place outside the ground and in Glasgow city centre between rival fans resulting in more arrests. // local press http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/5666/celts1qk3.jpg http://img171.imageshack.us/img171/5255/celts2cq6.jpg http://img221.imageshack.us/img221/3601/celts3uh9.jpg Glasgow Rangers - Celtic Glasgow - 30/05/1999 Three police officers, including a woman, were injured, seven police vehicles damaged and the force had to deal with 350 incidents. A mounted policeman was thrown from his horse after being bombarded with missiles and was treated for back and leg injuries. Two motorcycle officers who were struck with bricks and bottles were saved from injury by their crash helmets but two officers on foot came under a hail of missiles close to the ground. In total 113 people were arrested and one man was stabbed. // scottish press Celtic Glasgow - Glasgow Rangers - 11/02/2001 POLICE arrested 23 people as violence erupted after the Old Firm clash. Sixteen fans, including one woman, were arrested for public order offences at Celtic Park immediately after yesterday’s game, and another seven were arrested in the city centre and Lanarkshire last night. In Govan, a 40-year-old man was stabbed in the chest at Benburb Social Club in Craigton Road. He was taken to the Southern General Hospital, where his condition was said to be serious but stable. Police also closed McChuills in High Street after the pub was attacked by a mob of 30 Rangers fans. One man was taken to hospital with a hand injury and another arrested. Celtic fan Stephen Breen (27), from Belfast, said: “There was a real party atmosphere in the bar and then suddenly bottles came flying into the bar. “You could hear windows all around being smashed and groups of guys inside the pub tried to force the doors shut. If they hadn’t managed to do that there would have been a bloodbath.” There were also two assaults in streets near Celtic Park shortly after the game. A 23-year-old man suffered head injuries in a fracas in Tollcross Road, near Parkhead Cross. He was taken to the Royal Infirmary. Five minutes later, in London Road at Rimsdale Street, a 35-year-old man was jumped by a gang carrying weapons. He was taken to the Royal Infirmary with a serious eye injury, and released after treatment. Police also reported disturbances at other pubs in the east end, as well as Ayrshire, Greenock and Campbeltown. However, the number of arrests was significantly lower than after last Wednesday’s CIS League Cup semi-final between the two clubs, when 41 people were taken into custody. Strathclyde Police said they were delighted with the behaviour of fans at the ground as Celtic all but clinched the Premier League title with a 1-0 win over Rangers. Some 600 officers and 800 stewards policed the match. // Glasgow Evening Times